


Patton Head Cannons

by NewTimelineNewMe



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Short, basically some head cannons about Patton, blurbs, head cannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTimelineNewMe/pseuds/NewTimelineNewMe
Summary: Our happy, pappy Patton head cannons! Not full stories, just short blurbs. Some are angsty, some are sweet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders
Kudos: 20





	Patton Head Cannons

**Author's Note:**

> Patton is baby

“I’m just your happy, pappy Patton!”

*inhales*  
MY BABY!!

-he hides his feelings from the other sides  
-that makes him jealous cause the others get attention, he’s the one who gives it to them  
-but no one gives him attention when he is sad so that makes him feel worse  
-like we even see him do this and you’re gonna sit there and tell me he’s not depressed

-he is the mediator for all fights  
-like a harsh tone occurs and Patton just appears

-he was the one who created the whole light/dark sides thing  
-some sides were just more beneficial for Thomas, couldn’t the others see that?  
-he plops anxiety in the dark right away  
-Virgil doesn’t even remember but Patton does  
-He’ll find his gaze lingers on him for too long  
-this is why underneath the happy demeanor, he has mixed feelings about the other sides  
-they are his famILY and he loves them, but he can’t help but think about what might have happened if he never split the sides up

-Patton requires touch almost as much as he requires food  
-like if he doesn’t get enough, he’ll starve  
-the other sides don’t know and just think he’s clingy  
-they tell him to stop and Patton does  
-Sure, he may be starving, but the others are happy  
-Logan figures it out first when he’s seen Patton eating but he still looks bone thin  
-he tells the others and they cuddle with him again  
-Patton’s confused until they explain they know  
-“You don’t have to do this for me-I know I can be clingy and none of you really like touch-“  
-“Shut up.”  
-Yay all is good

-he’s been internalizing his thoughts for so long that when he snaps, it’s in two  
-he shouts at Roman  
-“Hey, Padre, could you help me with something?”  
-“Why are you so _fucking needy_?”  
-he’s controlled and calm, not even processing the words  
-Roman’s tears snaps him out of it  
-He sinks out and hides in his room terrified  
-What has he become?

-Everyone calls him some form of dad

-he is always baking or cooking  
-When baking the sweeter the better

-in fights, Patton would be real good at emotional backlash, and is able to steer it any way he wanted  
-he knows exactly what memories to bring up and how to bring them up subtly  
-he would be able to win any fight  
-when in a fight with others, Patton loses on purpose, but normally gets the better deal at the end

His relations with the others:

-Patton goes to Logan for help  
-Logan is able to see flaws that Patton gets blindsided by  
-when those two work together, they can solve any problem that may happen

-Patton goes to Roman to have fun  
-Sometimes, he’ll help him with a problem  
-most of the time Roman’s in the imagination when he needs Patton  
-So Patton knows his way around better than the others (except for Roman ofc)  
-Roman will constantly offer to do things for Patton  
-he mostly laughs it off

-Patton goes to Virgil to check up on him  
-He loves his dark strange son  
-He has a tally board of all the times he can make Virgil laugh with a pun  
-(He misses most of them)  
-Patton talks Virgil out of panic attacks  
-they work well together, as Virgil could point out problems with Patton helping him not get to worked up

YouTube:  
-Patton rarely goes out into the real world unless summoned  
-he just doesn’t want to be early again  
-Most of the time, he waits until there are at least one more side up there before he goes  
-He hates feeling lonely  
-the growing up video was the hardest for him  
-he’s never been the villain before now  
-he showed that he’s not always happy  
-“Logan, can you stop? Please?”  
-Patton hides in his room after that  
-When he’s feeling sad, he will read the comments  
-They make him happy  
-He loves the community almost as much as he loves him famILY

-he knows. He knows it’s adulthood.

Let me know what you think or if you have any of your own!


End file.
